gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Passanten (SA)
miniatur|Passanten in Los Santos miniatur|Passanten in San Fierro miniatur|Passanten in Las Venturas miniatur|Passanten in ländlichen Regionen miniatur|Passanten in Wüstenregionen miniatur|Obdachlose Passanten miniatur|Passanten der Arbeiterklasse miniatur|Passanten der Führungskraftklasse miniatur|Reiche Passanten miniatur|Passanten am Badestrand miniatur|Rivalisierende Banden versetzen Passanten in Angst und Schrecken miniatur|Sportliche Passanten miniatur|Passanten in Fahrzeugen miniatur|Passanten in Booten miniatur|Passanten des horizontalen Gewerbes In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas gibt es über 200 Passanten, die in San Andreas ihren Tätigkeiten nachgehen. In die Kategorie Passanten fallen alle Personen, die im Bundesstaat missionsungebunden spazieren bzw. fahren (also unter anderem Polizisten, Freundinnen, Bauarbeiter, Bandenmitglieder usw.). Fährt man zu dicht an ihnen vorbei, geraten sie in „Panik“, dabei werfen sie sich auf den Boden, häufig springen sie dabei vor das eigene Fahrzeug. Da auch Polizisten diese Angewohnheit haben, kann man sich schnell einen Fahndungsstern einhandeln, obwohl man nur auf der Straße fährt. Männer Normale Männer Männer, die nicht der Oberklasse angehören und keiner bestimmten Berufsgruppe zugeordnet werden können. * BIKERA (Biker) * BIKERB (Biker) * BMOST * BMOTR1 (Obdachloser) * BMYBE (Strandgänger) * BMYCR (Straßenkrimineller) * BMYDJ * BMYDRUG (Drogenhändler) * BMYMOUN (Mountainbike-Fahrer) * BMYPOL1 (Billardspieler) * BMYPOL2 (Billardspieler) * BMYST * CWMOFR * CWMOHB1 * CWMOHB2 * CWMYFR * CWMYHB1 * CWMYHB2 * DNMOLC1 * DNMOLC2 * DNMYLC * DWMOLC1 * DWMOLC2 * DWMYLC1 * DWMYLC2 * HMOST * HMYBE (Strandgänger) * HMYCR (Straßenkrimineller) * HMYDRUG (Drogenhändler) * HMYST * Male01 * OMOST * OMYST * SBMOST * SBMOTR2 * SBMYST (Straßenkrimineller) * SBMYTR3 * SBMYCR (Straßenkrimineller) * SHMYCR (Straßenkrimineller) * SMYST * SMYST2 * SOMOST * SOMYST * SWMOST * SWMOTR1 (Obdachloser aus San Fierro) * SWMOTR2 (Obdachloser aus San Fierro) * SWMOTR3 (Obdachloser aus San Fierro) * SWMOTR4 (Obdachloser aus San Fierro) * SWMOTR5 (Obdachloser aus San Fierro) * SWMYCR (Straßenkrimineller) * SWMYHP1 (Hippie) * SWMYHP2 (Hippie) * SWMYST * VBMYCR (Krimineller) * VHMYCR (Krimineller) * VWMOTR1 (Obdachloser in Las Venturas) * VWMOTR2 (Obdachloser in Las Venturas) * VWMYCR (Punk, Krimineller) * WMOST * WMOTR1 (Obdachloser) * WMYBE (Strandgänger) * WMYBMX (BMX-Fahrer) * WMYBP (Urlauber) * WMYCR (Biker) * WMYDRUG (Drogenhändler) * WMYGOL1 (Golfer) * WMYGOL2 (Golfer) * WMYJG (Jogger) * WMYMOUN (Mountainbike-Fahrer) * WMYRO (Inline-Skater) * WMYST Gehoben Männer der gehobenen Klasse. * BMORI * BMYBU * BMYRI * HMORI * HMYRI * OMORI * OMYRI * SBMORI * SBMYRI * SOMYRI * SOMOBU * SOMORI * SOMYBU * SWMORI * SWMYRI * WMORI * WMYBU * WMYRI Mit Berufen/Tätigkeiten Männer, denen eindeutige Berufe zuzuordnen sind. * ARMY (Soldat) * BMOBAR (Old Reece: Friseur) * BMOCD (Taxifahrer) * BMOCHIL (Chilistand-Verkäufer) * BMOSEC * BMYAP (Fluglotse) * BMYBAR (Friseur) * BMYBOUN (Leibwächter und Türsteher) * BMYTATT (Tätowierer) * CSHER (Dorfpolizist) * DSHER (Dorfpolizist Las Venturas) * FBI-Agent * HMOGAR (Gärtner) * LAEMT1 (Sanitäter Los Santos) * LAFD1 (Feuerwehrmann Los Santos) * LAPD1 (Polizist Los Santos) * LAPDM1 (Motorrad-Polizist) * LVEMT1 (Sanitäter Las Venturas) * LVFD1 (Feuerwehrmann Las Venturas) * LVPD1 (Polizist Las Venturas) * OMOBOAT (Bootsfahrschullehrer) * OMOKUNG (Übungsleiter im „Cobra Marital Arts“-Dojo) * OMYKARA (Karateschüler) * SBMOCD (Taxifahrer) * SFEMT1 (Sanitäter San Fierro) * SFFD1 (Feuerwehrmann San Fierro) * SFPD1 (Polizist San Fierro) * SWAT (Spezialeinheit) * SWMOCD (Taxifahrer) * VBMOCD (Taxifahrer) * VBMYBOX (Box-Übungsleiter im Los Santos Gym) * VBMYELV (Elvis-Imitator) * VHMYELV (Elvis-Imitator) * VIMYELV (Elvis-Imitator) * VWMYBJD (Croupier) * VWMYBOX (Boxtrainer im „Below the Belt“-Fitnessstudio) * VWMYCD (Taxifahrer) * WMOICE (Eisverkäufer und Clown) * WBDYG1 (Wachmann/Leibwächter) * WBDYG2 (Wachmann/Leibwächter) * WMYAMMO (Ammu-Nation-Verkäufer) * WMYBAR (Friseur) * WMYBELL (Cluckin’-Bell-Verkäufer) * WMYBOUN (Leibwächter und Türsteher) * WMYCD1 (Taxifahrer) * WMYCH (Chauffeur) * WMYCLOT (Textilverkäufer) * WMYCON (Bauarbeiter) * WMYCONB (Baustellen-Vorgesetzter) * WMYKARA (Karateschüler) * WMYLG (Rettungsschwimmer) * WMYMECH (Mechaniker) * WMYPIZZ (Pizza-Stack-Verkäufer) * WMYPLT (Pilot) * WMYSGRD (Sicherheitsbeamter) * WMYVA (Parkboy) Banden Männliche Bandenmitglieder. * BALLAS1 (Ballas-Bandenmitglied) * BALLAS2 (Ballas-Bandenmitglied) * BALLAS3 (Ballas-Bandenmitglied) * DNB1 (Da Nang Boy) * DNB2 (Da Nang Boy) * DNB3 (Da Nang Boy) * FAM1 (Grove-Street-Families-Bandenmitglied) * FAM2 (Grove-Street-Families-Bandenmitglied) * FAM3 (Grove-Street-Families-Bandenmitglied) * LSV1 (Los-Santos-Vagos-Bandenmitglied) * LSV2 (Los-Santos-Vagos-Bandenmitglied) * LSV3 (Los-Santos-Vagos-Bandenmitglied) * SFR1 (San-Fierro-Rifa-Bandenmitglied) * SFR2 (San-Fierro-Rifa-Bandenmitglied) * SFR3 (San-Fierro-Rifa-Bandenmitglied) * TRIBOSS (Triade) * TRIADA (Triade) * TRIADB (Triade) * VLA1 (Varrios-Los-Aztecas-Bandenmitglied) * VLA2 (Varrios-Los-Aztecas-Bandenmitglied) * VLA3 (Varrios-Los-Aztecas-Bandenmitglied) * VMAFF1 (Italienischer Mafioso) * VMAFF2 (Italienischer Mafioso) * VMAFF3 (Italienischer Mafioso) * VMAFF4 (Italienischer Mafioso) Sonstige In diese Gruppe fallen hauptsächlich Passanten, die nur während Missionen auftauchen. * ANDRE (Chef einer russischen Waffen- und Autoschieberorganisation; aus Gray Imports) * BBTHIN (Barry Thorne, aus Beat Down on B Dup) * BMYCON (Bauarbeiter; aus Explosive Situation) * BMYMIB (Agent; aus Stowaway) * BMYCG (Crack-Labor-Wächter; aus Yay Ka-Boom-Boom und End Of The Line) * BMYPIMP (Zuhälter; aus Mission Jizzy) * CLAUDE (Claude Speed, aus Farewell, my Love...) * EMMET (Emmet; aus Nines and AK’s) * HECK1 (Zuschauer aus Madd Dogg) * HECK2 (Zuschauer aus Madd Dogg) * HMYCM (Drogenkoch; aus Yay Ka-Boom-Boom und End of The Line) * JANITOR (Hausmeister im Four Dragons; aus Breaking the Bank at Caligula’s) * JETHRO (Jethro; aus Wear Flowers in your Hair und anderen) * MACCER (Maccer; aus Don Peyote und anderen) * MAFBOSS (Russischer Mafia-Boss) * MAFFA (Russischer Mafioso; aus Just Business) * MAFFB (Russischer Mafioso; aus Just Business) * PULASKI (Eddie Pulaski, aus High Noon) * RYDER (Lance Wilson; aus Sweet & Kendl und anderen) * RYDER3 (Lance Wilson mit Strumpfmaske; aus Ryder) * SINDACO (Johnny Sindacco; aus Fender Ketchup und anderen) * SMOKE (Melvin „Big Smoke“ Harris aus Big Smoke und anderen) * SMOKEV (Melvin Harris aus End of the Line) * SUZIE (Su Xi Mu) * TENPEN (Officer Frank Tenpenny; aus End of the Line) * TRUTH (The Truth; aus Are you going to San Fierro? und anderen) * WMOMIB (Agent; aus Stowaway) * WMOPJ (Colonel Fuhrberger; aus Home Invasion) * WMOPREA (Prediger; aus Jizzy) * WMOSCI (Wissenschaftler; aus Black Project) * WMYVA2 (entkleideter Parkboy aus 555 WE TIP) Frauen Normale Frauen Frauen, die nicht der Oberklasse angehören und keiner bestimmten Berufsgruppe zugeordnet werden können. * BFOST * BFYBE (Strandgängerin) * BFYST * CWFOFR * CWFOHB * CWFYHB * CWFYFR1 * CWFYFR2 * DNFOLC1 * DNFOLC2 * DNFYLC * DWFOLC * DWFYLC1 * DWFYLC2 * HFOST * HFYBE (Strandgängerin) * HFYST * OFOST * OFYST * SBFOST * SBFYST * SOFOST * SOFYST * SWFOST * SWFYST * WFOST * WFYBE (Strandgängerin) * WFYJG (Joggerin) * WFYRO (Inline-Skaterin) * WFYST Gehoben Frauen der gehobenen Klasse. * BFORI * BFYBU * BFYRI * HFORI * HFYRI * OFORI * OFYRI * SBFORI * SBFYRI * SOFORI * SOFYBU * SOFYRI * SWFORI * SWFYRI * WFORI * WFYBU * WFYRI Mit Berufen Frauen, denen eindeutige Berufe zuzuordnen sind. * BFYPRO (Prostituierte) * HFYPRO (Prostituierte) * SBFYPRO (Prostituierte) * SBFYSTR (Tänzerin) * SFYPRO (Prostituierte) * SHFYPRO (Prostituierte) * SWFOPRO (Prostituierte) * SWFYSTR (Tänzerin) * VBFYCRP (Croupier) * VBFYPRO (Prostituierte) * VBFYST2 (Tänzerin) * VHFYPRO (Prostituierte) * VHFYST3 (Tänzerin) * VWFYCRP (Croupier) * VWFYPRO (Prostituierte) * VWFYST1 (Tänzerin) * VWFYWA2 (Barkeeperin im Four Dragons) * VWFYWAI (Barkeeperin in Caligula’s Casino) * WFYBURG (Burger-Shot-Verkäuferin) * WFYCLOT (Textilverkäuferin) * WFYLG (Rettungsschwimmerin) * WFYPRO (Prostituierte) * WFYSTEW (Flugbegleiterin) Freundinnen In diese Gruppe fallen die Frauen, die Carl Johnson während Missionen oder optional zur Freundin gewinnen kann. * COPGRL3 (Cop g'i'rl-friend''' 3''' – Barbara Schternvart) * CROGRL3 (Cro'''upier g'i'''rl'-friend''' 3''' – Millie Perkins) * GANGGRL3 (Gang g'i'rl-'''friend 3''' – Denise Robinson) * GUNGRL3 (Gun g'i'rl-friend 3''' – Helena Wankstein) * NURGRL3 ('Nur'se 'g'i'''rl-friend 3''' – Katie Zhan) * MECGRL3 ('Mec'hanic 'g'i'''rl-friend 3 – Michelle Cannes) Sonstiges In diese Gruppe fallen hauptsächlich Passanten, die nur während Missionen auftauchen. * CAT (Catalina in den Red-County-Überfall-Missionen) * KENDL (Beta-Version von Kendl Johnson aus High Stakes, Low-Rider) * WFYCRK (Drogenköchin; aus Yay Ka-Boom-Boom) * WFYSEX (Erotikartikel-Verkäuferin aus Key to her Heart) Beta-Passanten * BMOSEC (Sicherheitspersonal) * BONES (Pilot) * CSBPACK (Wanderer) * CSPLAS1 (C.R.A.S.H.-Polizist) * CSTEXAN (Texaner) * CSTEXAN2 (Texaner) * CDEPUT (Deputy Sheriff für Flint County, Red County und Whetstone) * DSHER (Sheriff für Bone County und Tierra Robada) * IMYST (Inder) * IRFYST (Perserin) * IRMYST (Perser) * LAPDM2 (Motorradpolizist des Los Santos Police Department * LVPDM1 (Motorradpolizist des Las Venturas Police Department) * PSYCHO * SFPDM1 (Motorradpolizist des San Fierro Police Department) * SOMYAP (Flughafenbodenpersonal am Easter Bay Airport) * VWMYAP (Flughafenbodenpersonal am Las Venturas Airport) * WFOPJ (Colonel Fuhrbergers Frau) * WMYCD2 (Taxifahrer) * WMYSKAT (Skateboard-Fahrer) Trivia * Erstmals in der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie führen Passanten auf der Straße zu zweit Gespräche, die aber nur kurz ausfallen und wenig zusammenhängend sind. * Einige Passanten laufen händchenhaltend durch die Stadt. * In der Beta-Version fuhr ein Übertragungswagen samt Mannschaft vor, wenn CJ einen Passanten tötete. * In der ungeschnittenen Version kann man auf bereits tote und auf dem Boden liegende Passanten eintreten. Zudem kann man Passanten, die man getötet hat, ausrauben (das Geld schwebt dann über den Toten zusätzlich zu eventuellen Waffen, die man auch in der zensierten Fassung aufsammeln kann). Des Weiteren können Passanten in der ungeschnittenen Version ihren Kopf durch Beschuss oder Detonationen „verlieren“. Kategorie:San-Andreas-Passanten Kategorie:Passanten